En la obscuridad
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Akasuna no Sasori bajo el cobijo de la obscuridad nocturna reflexiona sobre lo que le sucede durante el día y se permite ser humano, aunque sea unos instantes. SERIE DE VIÑETAS PARA EL RETO EMOCIONES DEL FORO ARTE SHINOBI, Comenten por favor!
1. Chapter 1: Ternura

**En la obscuridad**

Es al final del día cuando nos replanteamos las acciones del día y reflexionamos acerca de lo que hacemos durante el día para bien o para mal.

Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori y soy conocido como el escorpión de la arena roja en el mundo ninja. Soy despiadado e inmisericorde, _casi_ sin sentimientos. Y ese casi es debido a que aunque no los demuestre hay están y es al final del día cuando me abruman y atormentan con su existencia. Muchas veces he deseado ser como todos creen que soy _Un ser cruel y sin ningún sentimiento_.

Esta noche en particular me encuentro muy sumido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos, y es que hoy por una fracción de segundo me ataco un sentimiento que hace mucho había olvidado. Un sentimiento que removió a muchos otros de las épocas de antaño aquellos que me había forzado a olvidar. El infame sentimiento de _ternura._ ¿Y qué lo provocó? Una escena que de solo recordarla se me eriza los vellos de la emoción y me frustro aún más.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_*FLASH BACK* _**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Me encontraba caminando hacia una de las bases de la organización, por más que lo busqué no pude encontrar al traidor, lo único que me tiene satisfecho es que mi espía se fue con él y me va a mantener informado acerca de sus movimientos dentro de un par de años cuando su cuerpo se debilite y necesite otro.

Ya hacía tiempo que me había internado en el bosque y estaba por llegar, sólo me faltaban alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando pude apreciar una serie de ruidos proveniente de una pequeña cabaña situada a unos cuantos metros de mi camino. Eran unos gritos de dolor desgarradores, pero no se sentía ningún chakra en los alrededores lo cual me llamó la atención. Al poner atención pude distinguir que eran de mujer y lo peor se me vino a la cabeza _"tal vez estén abusando de ella"_. Vale, se supone que soy malo pero hasta yo considero una bajeza el abusar de las mujeres y sea quien sea lamentará haberse atrevido a cometer tal acto. Caminé hacia la cabaña y me acerqué y antes de llegar me asomé a la ventana (no soy ningún depravado, sólo que necesitaba comprobar la situación y analizar una manera de alejarlos lo más posible de la mujer) y al realizar tal acto me llevé una sorpresa enorme.

Los gritos se debían a que esa mujer estaba dando a luz, puse más atención y me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo sola. Ella sola estaba trayendo al mundo a su hijo y entre un último grito la mujer pujo más fuerte y una bolita de carne bañada de los restos de la placenta y un poco de sangre. La mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción levantó el bulto y con unas tijeras bañadas en alcohol cortó el cordón.

-Bienvenido al mundo Keita-chan- murmuró con una sonrisa y luego se desmayó.

Me preocupé un poco así que decidí darle un chequeo, y así asegurar su supervivencia.(no soy un experto, pero sí sé algo de las clases que me dio Chiyo). Entre y le di una chequeada tenía una hemorragia y decidí ayudarla. Traté de removerle al bebé de sus brazos pero aún inconsciente no lo soltó. Así que solo le removí un poco las sábanas que la cubrían y procedí a tratar la hemorragia, y mientras lo hacía el bebé me miraba atentamente "_Tal vez vaya a llorar"_ pensé. Pero contrario a mi creencia él se mantuvo quieto y observándome atentamente. Cuando terminé le di un rápido chequeo a él y estaba bien. Y antes de que me diera la vuelta para alejarme de ahí el bebé me miró atentamente y sonrió. Me sonrió y yo me quedé totalmente prendado con ese acto tan puro y de su faz angelical, después cerró lentamente los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo y yo solo me quedé ahí parado observando todo mientras sentía un calor en la única parte humana de mí. Pasaron los minutos mientras yo observaba la escena de madre e hijo y después me alejé, dejándoles un sobre con un poco de dinero.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_*FLASH BACK END* _**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Sé que los bebés tan pequeños no pueden realizar tal acto. Tal vez me lo imaginé y sin embargo una parte de mí me dice que ese acto fue real, que ese bebé de unos cuantos minutos de nacido se mantuvo callado y atento mientras los revisaba a su madre y a él, y después con su sonrisa me agradeció el hecho de haberlos ayudado.

_Si tal vez soy un criminal despiadado, pero el hecho de que ese recién nacido me haya regalado su primera sonrisa me causa un fuerte sentimiento de ternura y me da un poco de tranquilidad para enfrentar a la tormentosa noche._

_**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Vale la pena el haberlo leído.**_

_**Es parte de una serie de tres viñetas para el reto Emociones del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

_**Hasta la próxima! **_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review**_


	2. Chapter 2: Miedo

**En la obscuridad**

_Miedo. _Era sorprendente como ese sentimiento había evolucionado con él desde su niñez. Como en cada etapa se manifestaba de una forma, pero siempre estaba ahí con él, incluso ahora.

A los tres años le tenía miedo a la obscuridad y las tormentas pero ya que sus padres nunca estaban fue obligado a enfrentarlos solo. Ahora la obscuridad era su mejor aliada, en su profesión la obscuridad era ideal al asesinar o infiltrarse en una base del enemigo.

Con la muerte de sus padres un nuevo tipo de miedo dio inicio, el miedo a que nadie lo amara nunca y es por eso que se esforzó en hacer todo lo posible para que su abuela lo quisiera. Después enfrentó ese miedo y otro salió a cuenta. El de morir, por lo cual tomó la decisión de volverse inmortal y creyó que se había enfrentado al miedo pero un nuevo miedo había surgido… El miedo de perder todo lo que tenía y quedarse solo. No puede decir que ha superado ese miedo ya que aún lo agobia y ha sido el responsable de muchas malas decisiones en su vida.

Esa es la única razón por la cual se unió a Akatsuki, ya no soportaba la soledad pero no podía volver al lugar que lo vio nacer y los demás se le alejaban debido al aura intimidante que le acompañaba adonde fuera. A él le gustaba pensar que el arte es eterno porque así sus obras perdurarían para siempre y él podría no sentirse solo porque compartiría un vínculo con los usuarios de sus creaciones y jamás estaría sólo. Su arte perduraría y más personas serían conocedoras de él y él compartiría un vínculo con ellas.

Ese era un sentimiento casi omnipresente en su estado de ánimo el miedo era como un agujero negro que absorbía a todos los demás y los opacaba; y en los únicos momentos en que se libraba de él era cuando estaba combatiendo porque la capa de frialdad e insensibilidad se hacía presente alejando momentáneamente todos sus sentimientos.

Jamás le había tenido miedo a la muerte, para él sería una liberación. Tenía miedo de lo que seguía después? No realmente, de hecho él esperaba con todo corazón que hubiera algo después. Por ahora se decía que era inmortal, pero él sabía la verdad, tarde o temprano enfrentaría a la muerte y él quería solo dos cosas: No morir solo y poder hacer algún bien con ese suceso

El miedo lo había acompañado toda su vida y de todo corazón esperaba que no fuera así durante la muerte. Por eso aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje a capturar al Shukaku él iría y cumpliría con todo…. Y quien sabe tal vez sus miedos al fin terminarían.

_**Si es muy corto. Pero a mí me parece perfecto, me parece que realmente transmite lo que quiero así que aquí va.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Soberbia

_**Aquí la tercera parte de esta serie de viñetas esta vez es un UA ya que de otra forma no me salía.**_

_**En la obscuridad**_

Tengo 28 años y soy dueño de una de las compañías de más éxito y renombre de Japón. Casi nunca hablo y cuando lo hago es porque espero que mis palabras sean recordadas por su valía y sabiduría. Me considero un artista y no acepto a aquellos que son opuestos a mis ideales. Para mí el resto de la humanidad no tiene nada de valía a mi lado. Como verán soy un claro ejemplo de soberbia y nunca como hoy me había dado cuenta de ello.

Mis padres nunca estuvieron para mí, pero sus exigencias era un peso con el que tuve que cargar toda mi vida. Siempre tenía que ser el mejor tanto en la escuela como en la vida. Tenía que ser el hijo perfecto. Murieron cuando yo sólo tenía 10 años pero aun así el peso recayó sobre mí, todos esperaban que fuera mejor que mis padres.

Durante mi adolescencia fui rodeado de aduladores, personas que se decían mis amigos pero que en realidad sólo querían mi dinero. Fui la estrella de futbol y el más inteligente. Ahí fue donde realmente empezó a desarrollarse ese sentimiento en mí. Todo el mundo me decía tanto que yo era el mejor que terminé creyéndomelo. Me volví arrogante y me creía superior.

Ahora en retrospectiva, me siento vacío todo lo que creía se construyó de la falsedad.

_He llegado a la conclusión de que la soberbia no trae felicidad, sólo te trae destrucción._

Hoy en la tarde recibí una notificación, he sido víctima de un fraude y ahora estoy en bancarrota; me habían advertido pero la soberbia me embargaba y me hacía creer que yo nunca podría equivocarme. Ahora no me queda nada, sólo el vacío.

_**Muy corto? Tal vez, pero yo pienso que transmite lo que quiero.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Un review no las deja pobres!**_


End file.
